The Inspector Number 7
Inspector #7 is te 65th Tomas 10 episode. Summary After recently failing to stop the Sun Eater, Blauwe, Tomas, Fer, Santi, and Youngblood must do all they can to destroy the Sun Eater before it eats the Sun and sends Earth into it's frozen doom. Even if it means getting help from old enemies and taking on the Inspector #7. Plot Inspector #7 Previously “Any sign of 775?” Blauwe asked. “Not of 775, but while you two were gone, I intercepted a first priority stress call from some place.” Youngblood replied. “The distress signal came from this moon. Cheshing Delta.” Blauwe informed. “A perfect location for a maximum security weapons penitentiary. The planet of Cheshing gets its light from Cheshing Prime, a red dwarf star.” Blauwe explained. The twelve of us (counting the Dittos) rushed at it. But it suddenly released electricity which shocked us all down. After that, it broke through the last roof and made it into space. We all got up, still sore. "What was that thing?" I asked. "The most devastating weapon this galaxy's ever seen." Blauwe replied. "That was a Sun Eater. The device is capable of devouring an entire star." Blauwe informed. “It was created during the Great War by an intergalactic species, to be more specific, the Inspectors." "Why would one of them want to reactivate it?" I asked. "Unknown, the Inspector's motives have always been somewhat...extreme." Blauwe replied. "Ok, Santi are you ready?" Blauwe asked. Santi gave him a thumbs up. "Fire at will!" Blauwe said. As soon as he said that, Youngblood moved out of the way, but Santi was not ready yet. He shot a few seconds after, to Youngblood's location. He fired the shot and it passed right through the gas cloud. "The shot missed! I repeat, the shot missed!" Youngblood stated. The Sun Eater released sonic booms that sent shockwaves throughout the ship. Youngblood said. "The Sun Eater has set a new course, Earth." Present Youngblood, Santi, and I, as Ditto, were doing our best to repair the ship. Meanwhile, Fer and Blauwe were trying to find a solution to our problem. “There’s got o be some way to stop this thing.” Fer said. “We don’t have enough manpower. We need help, powerful help.” Blauwe replied. “And that’s exactly what you’re going to get.” we heard a familiar voice say. We all looked over and saw Professor Paradox standing in the middle of the room. “Professor Paradox! What are you doing here?” I asked. “You need help, I can help you.” he replied. Then, he snapped his fingers and the ship was automatically looking as good as new. “Thanks Professor, but we’re going to need more help than a repaired ship.” Blauwe said. “I also brought along a few acquaintances.” Professor Paradox said. Then he snapped his fingers again. Suddenly, he teleported in The Guardian, Prisoner #775, Kara and Sara (The Oracle Twins), and Tom Maggi. He also teleported in Inspector #10, the Junkman, Massive, Cinderblock, and the Doppelt Brothers. “Why did you bring criminals?” Santi asked. “We don’t like you either, brat.” the Junkman said. “But we’re willing to temporarily put our differences aside to keep our planet safe.” Inspector #10 finished. “Alright, stop it you guys.” Blauwe said. “The only thing standing between the Sun Eater and its next meal is us. This is how we’re going to stop it.” “A solar transducer will turn the Sun Eater’s own power against it. If deployed correctly, it will devour itself.” Professor Paradox explained. “It would take months to gather enough quantum particles to get one of those to work.” the Junkman stated. “Which is exactly why you’ll help speed up the process.” Professor Paradox said. “I have assignments for all of you.” Blauwe said. “Work fast, we don’t have much time.” he said. “Youngblood, Santi, and Cinderblock go to gather Calamite crystals. Doppelt Brothers, we need quantum corps so go to the tyro cluster and start breaking. Junkman, 775, Guardian, go to the Junkman’s stash of technology, start shopping, and get back pronto. The Tiberian Nebula will provide the antimatter we need. Tomas and Massive, use Atomix to obtain it and go. Tom, a stabilizer portal gun is waiting for us on Stacion, you need to obtain and head back at once.” Once we all completed our missions, Blauwe, Professor Paradox, the Junkman, and Inspector #10 began working on the missal. “We can we do now?” I asked. Professor Paradox nodded at Blauwe. “Tomas, you, Fer, and Santi will have the hardest assignment of all.” Blauwe said. “You’re mission will be to find the Inspector who is doing all this and stop him.” “Inspectors are notoriously illusive and immune to the galaxy’s laws. You can stop them, but you can’t arrest them.” Professor Paradox explained. “Never easy is it?” I asked. “Not at all.” Professor Paradox said with a smile. Fer, Santi, and I got into a small cruiser ship and flew back to where the Sun Eater was first. “So this is what happens to our solar system if we don’t stop the Sun Eater.” Santi said. “Cheshing’s systems supported no life. For us, it would be monumentally worse.” Professor Paradox explained. “I’ve updated your dimensional displacement sensors. If it manages to find a rift, it will lead you to the Inspector’s ship.” he said. “And since this is the last place he probably was, it makes sense to start here.” Fer said. Then, Blauwe came on. “I’ve left something in the console for you.” he said. I opened it up and checked. Inside I found a remote like device. “If we fail, your planet and life will be gone. What you’re holding is a map of the galaxy that will lead you to the planet most similar to Earth.” he explained. “We won’t need it.” I said putting it back. “Go finish the missal.” “Good luck to you all.” he said then hung up. Next, I activated the scanner and we began looking. “Where are you?” I said searching. Back on the ship, Professor Paradox was behind Blauwe when he finished. “You don’t think they’re going to find the Inspector, do you?” Professor Paradox asked. “They’ll be safe out there, that’s what’s important.” BLauwe replied. Meanwhile, the three of us continued to look. We had been searching for about half an hour and found nothing. “It’s like finding a needle in a haystack.” Santi said bored. “Let’s try searching with GPS.” I said. Then I transformed into Teleportal. I used my Global Positioning to easily locate the ship. "I found our needle." I said. Meanwhile, on Inspector #7’s ship, Inspector #7 was viewing he situation. The Inspector #7 was a tall humanoid alien. He was wearing a long, grey, metal robe and horned helmet with goggles. When suddenly, an alarm went off. One of the screens showed our ship heading his way. The Inspector #7 gave a sigh. “So, it seems I have been found.” he said. Then, he scanned who was on the ship and saw the three of us. “This one’s already caused us trouble.” he said about me. “He’ll soon learn what we do to those who get in our way.” he said. Back on the ship, Blauwe and the others were working on the missal. Everyone was doing their part to put the missal together. Blauwe was running an analysis on it. “It’ll never work you know.” the Junkman said. “Not when your weld is off by 32 microns.” Blauwe replied. “I admire you facing certain destruction, Azul Persona.” Inspector #10 said. “I know it was you and the other Inspectors who created this thing. How do I know you didn’t activate it?” Blauwe said. “If I did, why would I be helping you?” Inspector #10 replied. “You might be sabotaging.” Blauwe replied. “I inform you that Inspector #10 has not done anything to jeopardize our goal.” Professor Paradox said. “He does not even know who has activated it.” “All that’s left is to power it up.” the Junkman informed. “Tom, you’re up.” Blauwe said. “No problem.” Tom said. He got on the missal and transformed into Elekid. He summoned all his energy, grabbed hold of the missal, and released his electricity into the missal, fully charging it. “It’s ready.” Inspector #10 said. Then, Youngblood came on the speaker. “Blauwe get to the bridge immediately.” he said. Blauwe, Professor Paradox, and Inspector #10 all went over to the bridge. When they arrived, they found Youngblood and Prisoner 775 looking at a screen. “The Sun Eater has just entered our solar system.” 775 informed. “Get everyone ready, we need all the time we have.” Professor Paradox said. Meanwhile, had just reached the Inspector’s ship. It was huge compared to ours. We flew along the side, looking for a way in. "Alright, we found it. Now how do we get in?" I asked. Suddenly a door opened allowing us in. "I guess this won't be a sneak attack." Santi said. “I think I should go alone. I faced two of these guys, I know how dangerous they are." I said. "I'll face him, make him stop, and be out before you know it." I said. "Ok, be careful in there." Fer said. "Let me get my astronaut suit on." I said activating my watch. I scrolled over and came to Danger Duck. I slammed on the dial and transformed. Next, I quacked myself inside. I entered the ship and saw a field of electricity. The electricity, struck my chest (the watch symbol) and reverted me back to normal. "Welcome, Tomas." a voice said. The electricity field subdued and I was left standing in the middle of a control room. In the back, was the Inspector on the pilots chair. "Few have seen the Inspectors as we work." he said. "You have been given a great honor." "You're endangering innocent lives and you think this is an honor?" I said to him. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Most of the Inspectors believe perfection lies in order, but I, and a few others, believe it lives in chaos." he replied. "Your civilizations do not suit me." he said. "So you're destroying our sun and everything around it." I said. "And in the aftermath, perfection." he finished. "You're forgetting one thing." I said. "And that is...?" he asked. "Me." I said, activated the watch, and transformed into Atomix. I charged at the Inspector, but he stayed calm in his chair. I threw a punch at him, but was blocked by an invisible force field. The force field then countered my strike and threw me back across the room. "Your choice of combat is primitive. However, as a guest on my ship, property of Inspector #7 or me, I will gladly indulge you." he said. Suddenly, he put on a giant bionic suit of armor. He flew over to me, picked me up, and threw me against the wall. I got up and blasted Inspector #7 with my lasers. I had recently discovered, I could shoot green lasers through my hands and feet. Unfortunately, he was still using his force field. He tried punching me, but I quickly dodged and slipped behind him. Next, I jumped on his back, or the force field, and got ready to open it. I remembered a power Atomix had that Blauwe informed me on. By focusing my powers, clapping my hands together, then rubbing them, Atomix could generate a powerful electricity from his hands. I did jus that, then grabbed onto the force field. I tore it open and soon disabled it. However, that left me open and Inspector #7 punched me back. I quickly got up and charged at him again. I threw a punch, which was easily caught by the Inspector #7. Even with my enhanced strength I was no match. Next, he backslapped me down. Inspector #7 looked at a screen and saw everyone outside, waiting for the Sun Eater. “It appears your friends are making a last stand.” he said. “I’ll be sure to keep you alive long enough to see them fail.” he said. Meanwhile, the Sun Eater was rapidly approaching Mars, on its way to the sun. Blauwe, Professor Paradox, and The Oracle Twins flew towards it with the ship while everyone else waited outside. “Everyone’s in position.” Professor Paradox said. “Alright everyone, remember there’s no telling what this Sun Eater will throw at us, so be ready for anything.” Blauwe said. “Now let’s take it down, just like we planned. Go!” “Massive, slow down the core.” Massive used his gravity powers to make it heavier and slow it down. “Junkman, open that cloud.” The Junkman fired a tractor beam gun that opened up the gas cloud. Suddenly, hundreds of robots, like the one who invaded our ship, appeared. They all flew over and began blasting everyone with lasers. Massive and the Junkman continued their job, while everyone else fought against them. The Doppelt Brothers blasted lasers at them, Cinderblock destroyed them, the Guardian attacked them with the Guardian Strike Sword, Tom Maggi used my aliens to attack them, Prisoner #775 and Youngblood teamed up to defeat them, a major battle had emerged. “Inspector #10, your up. Disable the core’s shield.” Inspector #10 flew in and landed on it’s force field. Next, he used his energy chainsaw to cut it open. Next, he opened a hole in the core and hacked it’s systems to try to shut off the force field. Meanwhile, back on Inspector #7’s ship, I was hopelessly fighting against Inspector #7. “You fight bravely, but my Sun Eater cannot be stopped, neither can I.” he said. Then I got an idea. “Maybe not you, but what about your ship?” I said. Then, I began blasting lasers at his controls, screens, any kind of machine. Meanwhile, the others continued fighting against the robots. “Our systems are failing.” Youngblood said to Blauwe. “And so is my tractor gun, it’s running out of juice. I don’t know how much longer I can hold it.” the Junkman stated. Suddenly, the Sun Eater released a shockwave. The shockwave threw everyone back and disabled the Junkman’s tractor gun and disabled Massive‘s gravity force. The gas cloud reformed and Inspector #10 was left inside. “We’ve lost our protection from the Sun Eater’s cloud!” the Junkman said. “Kara, tell me you have good news.” Blauwe said. “Sara, I don’t need the bad news.” “Yes. Inspector #10 has just disabled it’s protection. The shield is down.” Kara said. “Excellent. I’m activating the transducer. Everyone, fall back.” Blauwe instructed. Inside the gas cloud, Inspector #10 thought it was over for him. “Looks like I’m not going anywhere now.” he said. Suddenly, Professor Paradox teleported in. “Would you care for a safe return?” Professor Paradox asked. “I thought so.” he said then teleported the two of them back to the ship. On the ship, they lowered and aimed the missal. “Launching the transducer…now!” Blauwe said and fired the missal. The missal was blasted straight at the Sun Eater. Meanwhile, on Inspector #10’s ship, I managed to land a strong punch on the Inspector #7. Unfortunately, he counted with one twice as hard. “Enough!” he said annoyed. I looked over and saw the missal approaching the Sun Eater. “I think it was.” I said. Back on the ship, they Blauwe, Professor Paradox, and The Oracle Twins watched as the missal approached the Sun Eater. Professor Paradox looked at his pocket watch. “Sara?” he asked. Suddenly, Sara had a vision. “Uh, oh.” she said. “What’s the bad news?” Blauwe asked. “Everyone will soon be in pain. Someone is doing something very wrong.” she said. “What?” Blauwe asked. They looked outside, and suddenly, The Guardian, Prisoner #775, Youngblood, and Tom Maggi were trapped in an electrical force field. “What’s going on?” Blauwe asked. Suddenly, all the villains appeared behind them. “And that someone, would be me.” Inspector #10 said. “Now that your weapon is on its way, we’ll be leaving.” “When that Sun Eater turns to a supernova, so will the rest of you.” the Junkman said. “Say goodbye.” Massive said. Then, Inspector #10 and the Junkman pulled out all their weapons, Massive activated his powers, the Doppelt Brothers aimed their lasers, and Cinderblock got ready to attack. “Not so fast.” Professor Paradox said, pointing his finger. Suddenly, out of his finger, he released a time-shockwave that caused all their weapons to work against them, and then explode. Next, Blauwe activated a force field around them. “You didn’t think we weren’t expecting a double cross, did you?” Blauwe teased. “Guardian, get yourselves out of there.” he said. “Gladly.” The Guardian replied. “Guardian Strike Sword slice!” he said. Then, he was able to cut through the electric field and release them all. “We’re all good.” he reported. Then they all went back into the ship and into the bridge. “Hold on tight, when that thing blows, we’re out of here as fast as this ship can take us.” Blauwe said. Professor Paradox looked at his pocket watch and began the countdown. “Impact in 3,2,1.” he said. The missal went in the gas cloud and struck the core. But nothing happened. Everyone watched waiting for it to explode, but nothing would happen. “I thought there’d be a bigger boom.” Tom said. “I don’t understand, what went wrong?” Blauwe asked. Suddenly, Sara had a vision. “There’s been a malfunction.” she said. “The missal was a dud.” “We’re not stopping this thing.” The Guardian said. “Youngblood, run a full diagnostic!” Blauwe ordered. “Does it matter, we failed.” Tom said. Back on Inspector #7’s ship, we watched as the missal failed and did not work. “Take a lesson,” Inspector #7 said “chaos is inevitable.” “No it’s not.” I said then punched him back. I punched him back again, I tired once more, but he beat me to the punch and knocked me down on the ground. Back on the ship, the Junkman laughed behind the force field. “I told you it wouldn’t work. You should have known that if you had real brains.” he teased. The Junkman continued teasing, but Professor Paradox fast forwarded his voice to stop him. “Blauwe, I got something!” Youngblood announced. “The primary conductor foil was destroyed on impact with the core. Replacing it with a similar mechanism should still trigger a detonation.” he said. “How much time do we have?” Prisoner 775 asked Professor Paradox. Professor Paradox looked at his watch again and replied “Only minutes.” “Then it’s up to me.” The Guardian said. He went over to the hatch, activated his hoverboard, and flew straight towards the Sun Eater. Meanwhile, everyone was trying to think of a way to detonate the missal. Suddenly, Kara and Sara both had a vision. “The good news is, the missal’s going to explode.” Kara said. Everyone was relieved. “The bad news is, The Guardian is going to sacrifice himself.” Sara said. “What!?” everyone said. Suddenly, the ship showed an alert and The Guardian flying straight towards the Sun Eater. “Guardian, what are you doing?” Blauwe asked. “We need a conductor, a powerful one. My Guardian Strike Sword is the perfect one. Now get out of here before this thing goes. I won’t let you down.” The Guardian replied. Then, he shut off his communicator. “What is he doing?” Tom asked. “A heroic deed to save us all.” Professor Paradox replied. Everyone watched up as The Guardian bravely approached the Sun Eater. The Guardian entered the gas cloud and landed on the core next to the missal. But suddenly, a dozen robots surrounded him. He pulled out his Guardian Strike Sword and got ready for battle. All the robots blasted him with their lasers. “Guardian Strike Sword defend!” he said and created a force field around himself. “Now Guardian Strike Sword reflect!” he said, then all their blasts were sent right back where they came from. Next, he went over to the missal. He cut a piece off the side and looked inside to see all the wires and cables. “This is the moment Guardians are made for.” he said to himself. “Guardian Strike Sword, power up.” he said. Then, the Guardian Strike Sword glowed and released it’s energy to the missal. All of a sudden, it exploded. From the ship they saw a giant explosion and the gas cloud get scattered. But they were not celebrating the destruction of the Sun Eater. If they were, they’d be celebrating the death of The Guardian. Back on Inspector #7’s ship, we saw the Sun Eater explode. “They did it!” I said. “Well done.” Inspector #7 said. “I may have lost the weapon, but it seems you have lost a friend. There can always be another Sun Eater.” he said. That got me angry. I summoned all my energy and blasted a powerful laser blast from my chest. The blast sent Inspector #7 flying across the room and damaging his computers. “I’ve had enough of you Inspector.” I said approaching him. “I am above your laws.” Inspector #7 said. “But not above my fist.” I said then slammed my fist into his chest. Then, his suit became weaker. I then tore it apart, piece by piece until it just showed him. Suddenly, a button popped up from the ground. He as about to press it, but I blasted it first. He got up and ran to another one. But I destroyed that one too. Then, one came up next to his hand and he pressed it first. It created a portal next to him. “You have impressed me Tomas.” he said. Then jumped through the portal. I quickly ran over, stuck my arm in the portal, and pulled him back out. “If you ever try to invade Earth again, I won’t hold back.” I said. Then shoved him back through the portal. Suddenly, the ship began to fall apart. I managed to brake out before it collapsed, but I was now in the vacuum of space, probably going to turn back any second. Atomix might be able to survive, but not Tomas. Luckily, Fer and Santi pulled up right next to me in the ship. “Need a ride home?” Santi asked. Back on Earth, Fer, Santi, Blauwe, Prisoner #775, Youngblood, Tom, Kara, Sara, Professor Paradox and I were in the RV. We were all miserable about The Guardian’s sacrifice. “Kara, would you like to give them the good news?” Professor Paradox asked. Suddenly, Kara had a vision. “Oh yeah, The Guardian…is alive.” she said. “What?” we all said. Suddenly, The Guardian was teleported next to me. “Surprise! I teleported him out just a millisecond before the explosion.” Professor Paradox said. “I counted it myself.” We were all overjoyed of the news that The Guardian was alright. “I’d like to thank you all. Heroes have strength, heroes have courage, but most of all, heroes put others before themselves. You all proved that today. You are all great heroes, and great friends. Today, you all gave your lives today so that everyone could live. You are all the greatest heroes I’ve ever known.” he said. “I look forward to spending as many adventures as I can with all of you at my side.” The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Prisoner #775 *Youngblood *Kara and Sara (The Oracle Twins) *Professor Paradox *The Guardian Villians *Inspector #10 *The Junkman *The Doppelt Brothers *Cinderblock *Massive *Sun Eater *Inspector #7 Aliens used By Tomas: *Ditto (2x, flashback and present) *Atomix (2x) *Teleportal *Danger Duck By Tom: *Stinkfly *Elekid *Heatblast (2x) *Jet Stream *Four Arms Trivia *This episode is the second part after Sun Down. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes